


The bells chime (makes your wish come true)

by Jickas



Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Chuuya my tengu, Dazai is a kitsune, Did this on my phone, Fantasy, Joro-Gumo, M/M, Soukoku power couple, There’s lots of spiders, Yokai AU, disjointed storytelling, lets Hope it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jickas/pseuds/Jickas
Summary: There’s tales, stories, rumors, myths, about a couple stronger than anything you know. A Kitsune and a Tengu who’s lived for centuries together, apart. They’re said to be able to raze cities in a day, topple governments, bring on calamity. While this is certainly true it’s also as far from the truth you could possibly get. Plus, it’s only a story isn’t it? Oh and, they’re called Double Black.Or: The faithful day the agency learns Dazai is a Kitsune.





	The bells chime (makes your wish come true)

“First of all, your dislike of dogs is hardly a good reason to sit out of this mission. Second,” kunikida gives him a hard glare “the next time you’re rude to any of our clients you’re gonna get more than just told off”  
Dazai spins his chair around, “boo!”. Okay so maybe he could’ve been a bit nicer to the lady, but anyone who brings one of those abominations of a pet into this office really has something else coming for them. So what if he had jumped up on his desk and hissed at the animal, it’s not like it treated him any better. “Wild animals shouldn’t be let into the agency”  
“It was a chihuahua”. 

 

A bell chimes somewhere in the distance, tilting his head towards the sound he tunes in on the wish. Nothing worth his while yet again. 

 

“Are you even listening?”  
“Nope”  
“You!” 

 

For a long, long time -centuries- there’s been rumors and stories, tales about a couple stronger than everything else. A yokai couple, one tengu and one kitsune, unbeatable and unbreakable. They’ve only existed in myths for years past and years to come. No one really knows if it’s true, if they ever existed. But one thing is commonly known, if you ever meet them, run.  
Separate they’re strong but together they’re like nothing you’ve ever seen before. They could raze cities and topple governments in a day. They’re called double black. 

 

“People have been disappearing, men to be specific. All married or otherwise in a relationship, all gone without a trace. It’s the third time this month and we’ve been tasked with stopping whoever’s behind this”  
“Who or What”  
“Who or what” kunikida corrects. “We need to find the men as soon as possible before anyone else goes missing”  
“How do we know it’s not a coincidence?” Yosano question.  
“It’s not” Ranpo says, “all the kidnappings follow the same pattern, pretty carelessly if you ask me”  
“Exactly, so let’s start with questioning the other two women to the missing men. Dazai, are you listening?”  
The man in question turns his head from the window back to the blond. “Not at all” it doesn’t give him the reaction he was hoping for, only a defeated sigh. 

 

It’s not unusual for dazai to zone out every now and then. What they don’t know is that he’s only listening to the wishes from his shrine. It’s been his for almost 600 years now, there in the heart of Yokohama. While it’s certainly not the only shrine in the city this one is one of the oldest and best looked after, plus it’s pretty close to the agency. 

 

“When did you last see your husband?” The most positive thing that’s happened today is that he didn’t have to go question the lady with the dog.  
“It’s almost been a month.” The lady cries into a handkerchief. At least that leaves out some of the less likely theories. Though the period of time is longer than expected.  
“Was he acting any different that day?”  
She shakes her head “I’ve been trying to remember so badly” a sniff “the only thing I know is that he was wearing a new suit, he said it was for a meeting”  
He wants to touch a finger to her forehead. It would be so much easier to look through the memories himself. Then again, Ranpo would know if he ever did, and that could only mean bad things for him. 

 

There’s a tale, an old myth, about a beautiful lady who seduces men and lures them to her cave. Joro-gumo is her name. The spider woman. A Yōkai that can transform into a pretty lady only to catch men in her web. She’s said to secure them in a cocoon and poison them so that when she eats them they’re paralyzed and won’t be able to scream. 

 

“It would make the most sense” Ranpo finish.  
“Gross”  
He snorts, “you’re one to talk”. Dazai looks up at the detective with a pout. He is, in fact, not disgusting. Sure some things he does might be but thats really besides the point, Ranpo is just being rude again. A rude virgin. He continues to pout until Ranpo gets up with a sigh.  
“Fine” an open bag of candy is placed under his nose. “Here”  
“I don’t even like candy”  
“They’re my favorites”  
Dazai considers the other for a moment before relenting, he’s never been able to decline an offering after all.  
“Why do you do that everytime he’s mad at you?” Yosano ask as Dazai is, again, happily munching on the candy. “It’s not like you ever share with anyone else”  
“I do too!” Ranpo complains. “It’s just that no one appreciates my refined tastes” Yosano eyes him warily but doesn’t comment, sometimes it’s better not to know. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Chuuya strokes through his hair, eyes trained on the tv. It’s way past midnight but dazai had been too restless to sleep before chuuya got home.  
“Joro-gumo” he mumbles with closed eyes.  
Chuuya makes a face “she’s back?”  
“Yeah”  
“Want my help with it?”  
“Possibly” dazai nuzzles into the thigh he’s resting on. “But I’m not alone this time, it might be fine”  
The hand stills for a second, “I’d love to crush her into the ground”  
“I know.”  
“Call me if you need me” 

 

Ranpo only followed out of curiosity which he clearly regrets right about now. Though seeing a legendary Yōkai doesn’t even happen once in a lifetime, this might be over his head. Still most of the agency are here, waiting for kunikida to take the lead. They activate flashlights and enter the huge cave. It’s cold and damp, webs upon webs decorate the walls, making the hair on their arms stand up. Flashlights roam over the walls until they find something similar to an opening further in. An opening blocked by cobweb.  
“Don’t touch that” Atsushi’s hand stops but a centimeter from the webs. A cleaver descend upon the hindrance, only to get stuck.  
“What-“ Yosano pulls on the cleaver, only tangling it further into the sticky webs “-even.” It takes a few moments before she gives up with a sigh.  
“Fire should work”  
Kunikida bring out his book, “Fall back” he orders and rips out a page. A torch is summoned a second later and is used to get the cleaver back. The cobweb retracts as if scared of the flames. One by one they step through the opening, footsteps echoing in the huge room. 

 

From what little research anyone could find on the spider yokai, they don’t know much. Webs, spiders, cocoons, Fire. 

 

There’s a gasp and something hitting the ground. They all turn towards the sound, finding Atsushi on the floor with a horror stuck expression. Hanging from the ceiling is what looks like a human shaped mummy.  
“This must be them” kunikida murmurs. Upon closer inspection and much horror it’s clear that it’s not bandages but spiderweb dressing the human shape. “Don’t let your guard down” he orders “she should be close by” 

 

A bell chimes somewhere in the distance and dazai can’t help but tune in on the wish for a second. 

 

A blood curling scream and a flashlight crashes to the ground, rolling over the floor to light up the edge of the cave.  
“Get them off me! Get them off me!”  
“Spiders!” Dazai hisses. “Get out!” 

 

Yosano try to stand still in absolute horror as the children pluck spider after spider from her. Luckily most of them are still small.  
“We won’t be able to go back inside” Dazai says.  
kunikida pulls a page from his book. “Tear gas!” He throws the cylinder back into the cave. There’s three loud bounces before it stop and hisses out gas.  
It takes five seconds. Five seconds before the grass in front of them fills up with black upon black that crawls towards them. The army of small spiders going straight for them. Kunikida summons a Molotov, Kenji jumps over to nearby rocks and Atsushi transforms into a tiger. Dazai stands back and lets the fire do their bidding. 

 

“It’s been too long” all eyes turn for a second from the army of spiders to the queen sitting on top of the cave opening.  
Dazai takes in her eight horrendous spider legs and human upper body covered in black silk. “Not long enough” he answers. The yelling soon resumes as bigger spiders join the babies, these ones as big as his hand.  
“Don’t be like that” the queen croons sweetly, eyes only trained on dazai “we had so much fun last time”  
“Do you know this thing!?” Kunikida yell as he summons.. bug spray? He throws the can to the ground in front of him and shoots it once, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
“You could say me and Joro go way back” his smirk takes on a dangerous glint when the spider queen launches herself at him. “You’re not getting away this time” he dodges the first set of legs, leaving long traces in the grass where she lands.  
“If we’re gonna play” she says, sugar sweet. “At least make it worth my while” 

 

A bell chimes somewhere in the distance. 

 

“Dazai-San!!”  
A second later the weight is pushed off him and he can sit back up.  
“Atsushi” he says. The boy tumbles away in the grass, Joro trying to grip onto him as they spin.  
“Kunikida!” Yosano yell from where she’s cleaving at jumping spiders from a rock, protecting Ranpo with all her might. Kunikida quickly summon a stun gun and shoots at the queen. A queen who’s now got Atsushi wound up in webs. One of the bigger spiders appear from her hair, jumping to catch the electric shock. Only from that small distraction kunikida is already covered by spiders on his lower body. Kyouka runs up to get Atsushi out as the queen turns back towards dazai. Displeased with the interference. He stands up, a katana materializing in his right hand.  
“Still not good enough” the queen sings and launches at him again. 

 

“We need to get off ground!” Kunikida yell. It’s no use.  
Dazai dodges a leg and swipes at another one. If only he can slow her down a bit this will work. But she’s trained and it’s not the first time they fight. He can only watch as the Katana is snatched away by one of the legs. 

 

Kyouka is stuck together with Atsushi. Kunikida is trying to help Kenji from the cave opening. The spiders are only focusing on them. There’s probably millions. 

 

“Give up”  
He’s pinned. A pointed leg hovering threateningly over his neck. The lady bends her upper body the look at him.  
“I’ve always wanted a pet” she croons, “maybe I should keep you”  
“To be honest that sounds like a lot of suffering” so maybe he isn’t the best at hand to hand, but he rarely has to be. He grabs onto a hard leg, closest to his hand and lets his powers swim through them both. The lady gasp and tried at once to impale him with the leg. But dazai pours persuasion upon persuasion into her. A bit more and he could possibly posses her. Though possessing another Yōkai is harder than it sounds. The lady hisses and jumps off. He stands.  
“So you’ve decided to show yourself”  
He flicks the five tails behind him in answer and summons the katana once again.  
“Well you weren’t playing fair”

 

“Your tail!” Ranpo screams but it’s already too late. There’s a tug and suddenly he’s caught up in his own tails. They’re twisted around him, bound together by spider webs. The lady laughs happily.  
“At least you put up a fight”  
His eyes widen in fear.  
Chuuya. 

 

Both Atsushi and kyouka lay bound on the ground, demon snow stuck in webs as well. Ranpo and Yosano are up on a rock fighting for their lives. Kunikida is throwing fire and sprays to try and help while Kenji throws rocks at bigger gatherings of spiders. Dusk seem to have set too soon. 

 

“You called” black descend upon them in form of huge wings and a small body. Joko still stands with a Fox in her web and a sinister smile.  
“Chuuya!” Dazai cheers. “You got here faster than I thought!”  
Chuuya rolls his eyes “get up already you useless fox”. Dazai complains but does as told, Let’s the disguise fall to reveal himself already standing next to chuuya.  
“I should’ve known it was an illusion” she sighs.  
Chuuya ignores the queen. “You could’ve done this yourself couldn’t you?”  
“Well” dazai hums and straightens the dark blue yukata, “to be fair I really hate spiders, and this is all horrendous” 

 

When chuuya takes a step forwards the lady takes one back. Spiders surround them both but stop half a meter from their feet. Even bugs know not to mess with them.  
“Double black” she breathes. “I thought..”  
“That we were only of tales?” Chuuya smiles menacing and cracks his knuckles. “Guess again”

 

Dazai makes quick work of getting the two children out of the webs. The spiders have finally stopped attacking. Not only because of the dead spider queen but also, maybe, Dazai’s protective aura. 

 

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Ranpo whines. Dazai flicks five tails around him, trying and failing, to come up with a good excuse.  
“At least you’re safe now” 

 

“I have questions.” Kunikida walks right up into Dazai’s personal space. A knife is pressed to the blonds throat before he can so much as breathe another word. No one saw chuuya moving.  
“Back” chuuya growls. The detective does as told and dazai lightly grabs onto Chuuyas wrist. Lowering the knife to his side. The redhead gives him an angry look but keeps quiet.  
“Go ahead” dazai nods. They’re all gathered closer to the couple, staring in awe. He feels no need to hide the tails again, they know already.  
“Who’s this”  
Chuuya folds his wings -a bit annoyed- and lets the murderous aura drop so that they can actually see his human form. “Nakahara Chuuya”.  
“And you’re a..”  
“Tengu”  
“And dazai is-“  
“A kitsune” he sings the answer, letting the tails dance behind him.  
Kunikida rubs at the bridge of his nose. “Ok first of all-“  
“That’s so cool!” Kenji exclaims. “There’s so many stories about you two where I’m from!”  
“You two?” Yosano ask.  
“Double black” 

 

The stories are many and wildly different. Ranging from how they burned cities or stopped wars. How they’re a mystery couple that met in the battlefield and never left it. How they can make any wish come true or bring calamity on the world. 

 

“Have you never heard how a kitsune lives with a family and either brings misfortune or protection to the members of the house” Ranpo snickers happily. “Dazai is our own protective spirit!”  
“Hey!” Dazai complains with a pout. The president considers everyone in the room. Ranpo laughs as he proceeds to cross his arms. The next second a bag of candy is thrown at his head that he catches easily. He sees Yosano stand there with realization on her face as he munches on the candy.  
“This is why you always give him things” she says and Ranpo nods.  
“Isn’t that disrespectful?” Kyouka ask. “Since he knows you only do it whenever you’re rude”  
Kunikida huffs, “as if he actually knows what disrespectful means”  
“I do too!” Dazai whines.  
“But” Tanizaki speaks up. “From What I’ve read a kitsune only protects someone who’s done something for them, like saving their life or something”  
“It’s different when it’s a family” Ranpo explains. “Only one of us need to have done something”  
“You’re saying we’re a family?”  
“We all work under the president who takes care of us all and in extent so does dazai”  
All eyes turn towards the president. This only means he must’ve done something to earn a kitsune at his doorstep. Dazai jumps up from his seat and in a flash of light soft ears and five tail appear. Stopping in front of the president he gets down on one knee and bows his head.  
“Not everyone saves a Fox in need” he glances up at Fukuzawa who’s wearing a stern look. “Though I’m not sure you remember”  
“I do”  
Dazai bows his head again.  
“Were you ever gonna tell us?” Kunikida ask.  
“There was no need” he glances up at the president before him who holds his eye for a second before nodding in acceptance. 

 

The real truth about double black is something far less exciting than the stories. They met during a war yes, but they never started nor finished one. They stayed alive in the only way they could and took down any who opposed them. They worked together because neither was very old at the time. Neither had much powers. They did what they could and what they had to.  
Later they lived together but led separate lives. It was difficult but it worked. And if anyone said double black could start wars or cause calamity they’d laugh and agree. Because maybe they can, but it’s not necessary in the world they live in today. 

 

A bell chimes somewhere in the distance. And somewhere, in the heart of Yokohama, a wish is granted.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for reading this! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. 
> 
> Few things worth mentioning:  
> 1\. Dazai can do all the shit Kitsune can, like shapeshift, possess people and so on. The agency just happen to think he can only nullify.  
> 2\. Joro-Gumo is such a disgusting Yokai, seriously. She literally shifts into a woman just so she can eat men (who’d ever want to eat a guy anyways?). In this she only goes for married men because where’s the challenge?  
> 3\. Atsushi is a tiger yokai, demon snow is one, everyone else just got cool powers.  
> 4\. I got this idea from Pinterest, and I know someone already wrote Kitsune/Tengu soukoku. I just dooont knoooe whooo. So sorry I didn’t mean to take anyone’s ideas.. but hope you liked it nevertheless!


End file.
